Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 30-Heads Up, Tails!: Crystallised
This is episode 30 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play Knuckles: Let’s go! Tails: Right! Crystal: Lets’ do it! They start running. Sonic: Later, guys! Eggman: Quick, launch attack! Decoe and Bocoe: Yes, sir! Missiles try to attack the heroes, but they dodge them all. Knuckles: He’s turning back! Sonic: Tails! Crystal! You okay? Crystal: I’m fine! (Takes off bandage on right arm) Tails: Uh huh! (Takes off bandage on head, continues running) Sonic: Come on! Missiles hits right where Sonic is. Sonic, Tails and Crystal: Wlah! Knuckles: I’ll meet up with ya later! Now’s my chance to search for the rest of that Master Emerald! (Jumps in) Tails: But Knuckles! Sonic: Don’t sweat it, Tails! Us three can look for Amy. Let’s go before they launch another attack. (Runs off) Crystal: Right! (Follows) Tails flies right behind. In the ship… Decoe: We missed them Doctor! Bocoe: Now what? Eggman: They won’t get far! Gamma’s thinking about Lily. Eggman: Oh Gamma! Report to the control deck immediately! I have a job for you! With Amy… Her and Lily are running for safety. Amy: (panting) Now if we could only find a way out! Lily chirps. Then Decoe and Bocoe come. Bocoe: We’ve got you! Decoe: Yeah! Both: Oh! Amy: (holding hammer) I don’t think so! Bocoe: Please, calm down! Amy: Back off! (Gets ready to swing, however, Eggman catches it) Eggman: (Laughing) Going so soon? Sonic: Oh, Eggman! Eggman: Hm? Sonic: Don’t you think you oughta pick on somebody your own size? Amy: You did come! Crystal: (thoughts) Sonic’s mine, pink hedgehog. Amy: Get outta my way! (She smashes Eggman, the robots, and hits the wall) Sonic: We got ya, give up? Eggman: I guess so… Crystal: It’d take me a mile to believe that. The robots, however, grab Lily. Amy: Oh! No, Lily! Sonic: Let her go, Deco-Woah! Eggman: (Gets up) Boys, keep your eyes on the birdie! Both: Yes Doctor! Eggman: (Pushes Amy out of the way) Now then… (Grabs Lily) Let’s have it! (Grabs a Chaos Emerald out of her necklace) You won’t be needing this! Nice birdie! (Drops Lily) Tails: Look, it’s a Chaos Emerald! Crystal: You guys are so blind. Eggman: Lucky me! Give back the bird! Amy: Lily! You’re safe! Gamma comes out. Gamma: You called, Doctor Eggman. What is your wish? Amy: (gasps) It’s you-! Eggman: (laughs) How about a bit of target practice! (Points at Sonic, Tails and Crystal) Gamma: Yes, Doctor! Amy: No! Eggman: Aim for the fast blue one. Sonic: Gotta catch me, first! Robots(Decoe and Bocoe): Yay! This should be fun! Sonic: Go for it! Gamma: Ready! Aim! Amy: Don’t shoot, robot! (To Sonic) It’s Eggman that’s making him act this way! Sonic: Huh? Amy: He’s really nice! Gamma aims his gun and starts shooting Sonic. Amy : Oh! Crystal: Sonic! Sonic runs, dodging the missiles. Amy: Robot! Gamma starts to jet. Crystal: Amy, don’t! The ship starts to blow. Chris: What’s going on? Big: Beats me! Back with Sonic… Amy: Please, stop shooting! Crystal: Amy, you’ll only get hurt! Gamma and Sonic continue their chase. Gamma blows up where Sonic was. Amy: No! Sonic: Just missed me that time! Gamma continues shooting. Sonic hides behind a piece of the ship, then kicks it at Gamma. Sonic is just about to destroy Gamma, when suddenly, Amy steps in. Sonic: Oh! Amy: Leave him alone, Sonic! Sonic: This doesn’t concern you, Amy! Stay out of the way! Amy: You can’t hurt him! He doesn’t mean to be bad! Sonic gives her a stern look. Amy: (Wells up tears) He set us free! Sonic: Okay. If you say so! A friend of yours is a friend of- BOOM! Tails: Uh! Hey! You guys! This ship! I have a feeling we’re losing altitude! Crystal: Did you just say we’re falling?! Eggman: What is happening?! Decoe: I don’t know, Doctor! Bocoe: I think we’re falling! Eggman: Impossible! (Runs off) Robots: Wait for us! Tails: Eggman’s running away! Crystal: Maybe we should follow him! Sonic: No sweat, I’ll take care of ‘im! You’re comin’ with me! (Points at Crystal) Crystal: Uh, right! Sonic: You find a way to get Amy and Lily off of this thing! Amy: Mr Robot, can you hear me? Are you okay? Tails: Shouldn’t we stick together? Sonic: We don’t have much time to lose, Tails! Hurry up! Tails: But-! Sonic: C’mon, Tails, ol’ buddy! You’re my right hand man! Heh heh! Tails: Uh, mmm, okay! Sonic: That a boy! Crystal and Sonic run off. Amy and the robot, Big and Chris’, Knuckles’, and Chuck, Amy and Tails’ bits all play normally. After Chris and Big run out with Froggy… Chaos 4 and Eggman appear. Chris: Oh no! Eggman: (Laughs) Chris: It’s Eggman! Eggman: (Laughs more) Chris: Oh! Eggman: Well, well! Tryin’ to get the jump on me, eh? Chaos, this freaky froggy has a most unusual tail, if you catch my meaning! Chaos’ eyes glow. He tries to get closer. Chris: Let’s make a run for it! Big: Yeah! They run, but Chaos jumps in front of them and makes Big drop Froggy. Chris: Oh! Eggman picks him up. Chris: Put him down! Eggman: (Laughs, then squeezes Froggy until the Chaos Emerald comes out) And now, the amazing Eggman will do some magic! (Clothes the Emerald, and puts his other one that he got from Lily earlier there) Two Emeralds! And now to make them both disappear!(throws them at Chaos 4, who turns into Chaos 6) Eggman: Now I know you had a big lunch today, Chaos, but now I hope you stay drooling for a yummy dessert!(Drops Froggy) Enjoy! Chris: No! Big: Hang on, Froggy, I’ll save you! Chris: Stay back, Big! Big jumps on, but is instead, caught on Chaos. Chris: That’ll work! (climbs up on Big and gets Froggy) I got you, Froggy! Eggman: Well, Chaos? Chaos then eats the heroes up. Eggman: Gotcha! Froggy’s tail fades, and Chaos grows a tail. Eggman: Heh heh! (Sonic and Crystal break in) Oh? It’s Sonic! Sonic: Holy cow! That’s Chris in there! Crystal: Hang on! Chaos let’s out his tentacles while Crystal lands. Sonic: Whoa! I’m comin’, Chris!(grinds on Chaos’ tentacles) Eggman: Nya! Chris grins. Sonic tries to get Chris, but fails. Crystal: Sonic, no! Eggman: Now, Chaos! Let’s whip that hedgehog into shape! Chaos keeps smashing Sonic with his tentacles. Sonic: Woah! Crystal: No! Sonic! Eggman: (Laughs) Tendrilise him with your tendrils, Chaos! Chris: Sonic! Sonic: Hold on, Chris! I’ll get ya out, just hang tight! Huh?(He notices that he’s not getting crushed anymore) What the? (Notices Knuckles holding it up) Hey, Knuckles! Crystal: When’d you get here? Knuckles: Don’t worry, we’ll get them outta here! Sonic: Yeah, how? Knuckles: I’ll give you a hint!(points his fist towards Chaos, indicating he uses the Shovel Claw) Sonic: Oh… Shovel Claw, huh? Crystal: That’s what he’s indicating. Knuckles: You got a problem with that? Sonic: Nope, no problem here! But if you get too close to that thing, it might suck that claw right in! Knuckles: Huh? We gotta figure out SOME way of getting through! There must be a weak spot hidden somewhere in that overgrown jellyfish! Sonic: Hey hold the phone, there buddy! Crystal: Do you see what we see? All of them notice the brain. Knuckles: That’s it! They run for it. Sonic: Ready, Knuckles? Knuckles: (Takes out the Shovel Claw) Ready! Let’s go! Now! Shovel Claw! Crystal: Go for it, Sonic! Sonic hits the brain and knocks Chaos out. Eggman: Wlaaaah! Big: Hey, Froggy! Knuckles collects the Emeralds that got scattered. Knuckles: There should be one more Emerald somewhere. Sonic: Hey, Chris! Crystal: You doin’ okay? Chris: Mm hm! Only problem is, how do we get off of this thing? Sonic: We’ll use the X Tornado! Easy! Hm? He notices Eggman flying away. Bocoe: Doctor, wait! Decoe: You can’t leave us here! Sonic: Where do you think you’re going? Eggman: None of your business! Crystal: Get back here! Sonic and Crystal jump on Eggman and hitch a ride. Eggman: Ugh! Let go of me you hideous hedge rat and raccoon! Then Chris, Knuckles and Big’s’, Decoe and Bocoe’s, and Amy’s bits play. Then we get back to Sonic and Crystal. Sonic and Crystal manage to get out of the ground. Sonic: Talk about a headache! Boy, that’s the last time I hitch a ride with Eggman! Crystal: Same! They notice an old temple. Sonic: Oh! Crystal: What’s that? Then, the end of the episode, with the presidents once-be assistant, Eggman, Tails, and Big and Chris’ bits play normally. Then, the episode ends. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised